


When the darkness came for him

by Starlafoxfire



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Shadows sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlafoxfire/pseuds/Starlafoxfire
Summary: Nico di Angelo had felt off for a while and his anyoingly sweet boyfriend had noticed  but what happenes when the shadows infect him. Can will pull him back from the darkness.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 3





	When the darkness came for him

Nico shuddered roughly, a chill passing over him as he made his way to the apollo cabin. Used to strange signals from the spirits and the underworld he kept going. 

" Miss me?"

Will looked up at his boyfriend voice but his joy quickly turned to concern as he took in his boyfriend's appearance. Nico though usually pale looked as if all the color had leached out of his skin. He had dark bags under his eyes and was noticable thinner. 

" Nico." Will scowled," you should have come sooner" he pushed Nico down to one of the empty beds and checked him over. But aside from a little sleep deprivation he could find nothing wrong with him. Will nervously rubbed his face before calling on of his half brothers. 

" Will it's nothing he's fine." 

" He doesn't look fine! You're telling me that nothing looks wrong to you!?" 

"stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Nico snapped. Will tried to hug him but was swiftly punched in the face. 

" I'm sorry, Nico I just-"

" Yeah, yeah shut up idiot." Nico sneered but his eyes were soft. " Let's go." He grabbed Will's hand. 

They headed to the dinning pavilion as Nico didn't like the crowds but will needed to stay as head councilor, it was a compromise nico wanted to negotiate. 

All of the irritating people trying to touch him and the noise. 

As soon as dinner started Will halled Nico to the apollo table and forced a large helping of food on to his plate after the sacrifice. 

" Your being rediculous" Nico glared " I'm fine, stop your worrying" will just stared at him with the look he had both come to love and hate. Truthfully Nico hadn't been able to eat since those pomegranates. Since......

Several skeleton rodents climbed up the table and Will brushed them away. Will turned to Nico who was looking through instead of at the food on his plate. Will had often caught Nico staring off into nothing with that dead haunted look. Abruptly Will pulled Nico into his lap and soundly kissed him on the lips, twirling his hands into his hair. When he pulled back Nico was flushed and suprised as he pushed his boyfriend back. 

" What was that for?" Nico said winding their fingers togeather. 

" to chase away your memories." Will smiled cheeky.

" Thanks" Nico said and gave Will's hand a sqweaze. 

" Any time." They when back to the meal before three new campers were introduced. Nico didn't pay much attention until he heard his name. 

" Nico!" He looked up. " Nico di Angelo" Nico sprang from his seat and looked off towards the ocean. 

" Nico, what is it?" Will asked tightening his grip on the son of Hades hand. 

" Did you hear it?" 

" Hear what?" 

" NICO!" She screamed and Nico thought his head would burst apart, but as soon as it came it was gone leaving him cold and nauseous. No no no not again. He thought. He took off running for the cabins. 

Will now certain something was wrong with his boyfriend called for Chiron, and took off after him. 

Nico felt something foul trying to rise up his throat, he wasn't going to make it. He fell to his hands and knees coughing and heaving. Will grabbed his hand and stroked his back. 

Shadows poured out of Nico's mouth and the grass died in every direction for twenty feet. Nico's hand in Will's trembled. He looked at Will as Chiron approached and will saw his eyes turn black glowing with a purple light. Nico shut his eyes and yanked his hands to his ears still clasping Will's, crying from the pain and force of the thing ripping through his mind.

" DON'T IGNORE ME!!!!" He felt as if he was melting into the shadows again, and collapsed to the ground. 

Will watched helplessly nothing they were doing was working! Nico's skin was turning black around his eyes and his hair turned was turning grey. 

Rachel dare ran up and knelt beside us. 

" Something is trying to posses him." She said. 

The healer looked to Chiron. " What do I do?" Chiron frowned. 

" There is nothing we can do. He must fight for his mind. Not even Hades can help him."


End file.
